


Spotlight Affair

by Karinrumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Comedy of Errors, Crack, Drinking, F/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinrumi/pseuds/Karinrumi
Summary: After the one-night stand, Sakura Haruno gets a surprising call and later agrees to a contract that entangles her in a world of fashion.Enter Sasuke Uchiha;A problematic talent scout, using her for the fake-dating scheme. Will Sakura survive the world of fashion with fake dating involved?It's turning into quite the Spotlight Affair that overturns Sakura's life.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Spotlight Affair

**Affair 0 - The Call Night After  
  
**

  
She googled him up online.   
  
Sasuke Uchiha, twenty-six years old, famous talent scout in the fashion industry, nothing too much crazy is in his background that is suspicious. He's clean according to all records she found about him.   
  
Handsome, young, rich, talented and picture-perfect. Perfect? Sakura had a gut feeling something is off about this image. After all, neither Ino nor her were into non-problematic men. The man in the photo screamed 'I'm upcoming trouble', otherwise she wouldn't feel any attraction towards him.  
  
Reading the various articles about his career, Sakura desperately wanted to cry over one night that was full of stupid mistakes.   
  
Drunk one-night-stands are very dangerous, especially if she's the drunk one. That hurt her pride a little, who'd thought Ino was right all along?   
  
_"Drunk Sakura is a dangerous one she brings out your wild self!"_  
  
Ino said it once to her on one of the school graduation parties, she dismissed her statement back then. It's Ino, you know? That one best friend always shouting everything is exciting, wild, or cool even if it's not. Who knew remembering these words will open a pandora box full of regrets? She should pay attention to what her best friend says more often.  
  
Damn it, her drunk self. Why you're so useless?!   
  
She wasn't able to remember most of the events that happened during that night. Her memory blacks out, on Ino dragging her into the club, then ordering drinks that could kick a punch. Consequences of her actions started to terrify her.

What she did that night?! Why the hell she found herself waking up in the bed with the big-shot known for fiding an exceptional talents?   
  
She decided to send this online article to Ino, her insight should help her out. One of Sakura's deeper fears that her best friend will consider him hot, will also confirm that this man should have a 'RED ALERT' danger printed out as the warning on his face, the one needed for instant evacuation.   
  
Ahh, she wished she could turn back time and don't drink a drop of whiskey that day. The world would benefit without facing-off her drunken, inner self. Headaches can go to hell! She's facing real-life problems here. At least, she's in her own house. Does it seem she got back here by someone offering her a free ride? Riding a taxi was a strong possibility too.   
  
Sakura decided she should-  
  
Ring, ring, ding, ding-dong. Her phone's ringing. Ugh, what Ino wants from her again?! Shouldn't she know she's hungover?!

"Yes?!" she said, after picking up the call. What did Ino want, honestly that girl?! 

_"Great, so you agree then."_ A male, husky voice on the other side responded. She wasn't dating anyone at the moment, so it's a joke for sure. Oh my God, and the said prank went too far! Sakura couldn't believe Ino used a voice changer app to do it to her. 

"Agree to what?" she asked, playing along with the ploy to fool her. She's not falling for this prank again, not in a million years of her life! 

_"Being our swimsuit model, of course."_

Swimsuit model? Ino schemes get out of hand lately, she needs to give her a reality check later. 

"Right, right, I forgot. Yes, I'd love to do it. Where can I contact you for the details?" Sakura barely managed not to laugh at what's currently happening. There's no way she could get an offer to be a swimsuit model for real, that's too outlandish.

_"Great. I'll send you the details via mail. See you at your appointed meeting."_

Call ended. Sakura sighed. Email? Contact details? Ino never went that far with her pranks. Now when she thinks about it, didn't she message her before this entire conversation happened?

Oh, no, no, no. 

Her life's not over yet, not over a stupid misunderstanding! 

Sakura took her phone and looked at her list of contact details. There was one new added entry she didn't notice until now, _"The Lion Tamer."_ With sweating palms, she clicked the tab online that had listed Sasuke Uchiha official contact details, then compared it to her newly saved up number. All details matched. She tried the meditation breathing technique Ino nagged her about to learn, everything is fine. That could be just a mere coincidence there's plenty of similar-looking numbers and people that can call her by accident. 

Feelings of terror veiled up inside her, while she checked her latest call entry and " _The Lion Tamer"_ was first on that list. Not only that, but the hour of it matched with the 'call' Sakura assumed was the harmless prank made by Ino. 

The Lion Tamer? What the hell?! Swimsuit model?! Why she got a phone call about modelling in the first place? Official mail with details and the meeting? 

Ino said drunk Sakura is a wild one, but why she, the regular Sakura must deal with the repercussion of her wildly drunk actions? 

Damn you, drunk Sakura, you should learn to control yourself better. Should she go to that meeting to know what transpired? She can try to recollect the order of events, but doing that worsens her headache. 

Beeping, annoying beeping, oh, it looks-like Ino replied to her Sasuke Uchiha article message;

**From:** Piggy Flower Bank Ino

_He's hot. Would smash him._

Sakura shrieked seeing the text message, Ino thinks Sasuke Uchiha is hot. That confirms the man is the catastrophic disaster and she needs to avoid him at all costs. Lamp danger signals are ringing in her head after she already has unofficially agreed to meet with the man. 

She saved him as _"The Lion Tamer"_ on her phone, she wouldn't do it otherwise, right?! " _Proceed with Caution"_ should be the new headline in the magazines for him, not a fucking list of top richest men alive! 

Breathe in and out, curse your drunk self later. Sakura didn't remember signing off her name on any contract, so going to the meeting and declining the offer is still possible. It's also possible that because she didn't remember, she did something dumb like signing contracts while being drunk.

After deciding against the cons and pros of this weird situation, Sakura firmly convinced herself to go to find what happened the night she wasn't able to recall at all. 

Maybe Ino can help her out with the details she's personally missing too? Not that she has a lot of faith in that option, since her lovable piggy probably was in a worse state compared to her. Hmm, she wished to experience the company of Sasuke again, this time in her sober state. She wouldn't save his number if she didn't deem him worth remembering, right? A strong impression of him still wasn't leaving her mind to the point she was looking him up online. 

Hah, she's crazy focusing on vague memories of their meeting, in the face of not remembering much, isn't she? She'd lie if she stated she wasn't fascinated by the faint memories about their encounter, as well as questioning her sanity over obsessing what to do with aftermaths and consequences of her actions. 

She swore to herself to never drink again, at the same time knowing that promise won't last long. Ino invited her for a drink more often than not after the recent breakup she went through. Sakura had no heart to reject the invitations to hang out after everything they experienced together. They were like thick-skinned thieves - inseparable. However, that wasn't stopping her from being curious;

What the hell exactly happened the night before that lead to all of this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mini-side fic I decided to start for relaxation. I don't know where it's personally heading, although I'm fine with everything that will go down in it, haha.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> \- Karinrumi


End file.
